Mikan's Wish
by flashpast0130
Summary: I suck at summaries ya know...please send me some reviews...Thanks! :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic; I dumped my first fic because I don't like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**  
**

MIKAN'S WISH

Chapter 1 – Birthday Candles

It was Mikan's birthday. She was having a party with her classmates and her teachers. The party was in their classroom. There were lots of foods to eat. After that, Mikan opened her gifts. Last of all, when it was almost dark, Mr. Narumi brought out the cake with 12 candles.

"Mikan, make a wish,'' requested Nonoko.

"You have to blow out all the candles at once,'' said Yuu.

"That's right,'' Anna said. "If you do, you'll get your wish before your next birthday.

"Take a deep breath,'' added Mr. Narumi.

"Close your eyes, baka!'' shouted Natsume.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to shout," said Mikan.

"Whatever.'' Natsume answered.

Mikan closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Now blow!'' Hotaru said with emotionless face. Mikan did not notice what Hotaru said, quickly Hotaru used her baka gun on Mikan.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA _

"Hotaru why did you do that?'' Mikan said.

"Because you are deaf.'' answered Hotaru.

"Why? You didn't even say a word.'' said Mikan.

Everyone sweat dropped (anime style).

"Dummy" said Hotaru.

This time Mikan blew, and out went every one of the candles.

"Good for you," said Ruka. "Now you'll get your wish.''

"I hope so," said Mikan. "Because I wished---

"Don't tell!'' interrupted Natsume. '' It won't come true if you tell us your wish, polka!"

"So you care about my wish, huh!'' teased Mikan.

"Tch.'' Natsume answered.

"That's right don't tell It." said Mr. Narumi.

"I won't tell.'' Mikan said. "But how long do I have to wait for my wish to come true? "Till it's time for another birthday?''

"It could be soon.'' said Nonoko.

"Or take a whole year,'' suggested Hotaru.

Mikan sighed. "A whole year. That's fall, winter, summer, and spring again. A whole year is a long time to wait for a wish.''

"Okay class go back to your respective rooms the party is over.'' said Mr. Narumi.

Mikan went to Hotaru's room to rest there when suddenly; Mikan and Hotaru saw a falling star.

Hotaru immediately close her eyes.

"What are you doing.'' questioned Mikan.

"Making a wish.'' answered Hotaru." Everyone knows that when you saw a falling star.

"I didn't know It.'' said Mikan.

"Because you're a baka.'' Hotaru said.

"Mou…Hotaru ichiwaru!''

"You have to wish as soon as you see it. If you talk first, it's no good. And you can't look back.'' Hotaru said.

"Does it work?'' asked Mikan. " I mean, does your wish really come true?''

"I never kept track,'' said Hotaru. " Come on. Its already 12 o'clock, go back to your room.''

"Okay."

"Night."

**-End Of The Chapter-**

* * *

**Oh… please give me some suggestions and please send me some reviews…thanks…till the next chappie!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again…please send some reviews!!! Thanks…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mikan Keeps Wishing

The next day, Mikan and her friends are hanging out in Central Town, because it's Sunday.

"Hotaru, did your wish come true?" asked Mikan.

"Yes" answered Hotaru.

"Oh by the way, Hotaru what is your wish?" Mikan asked again. She didn't notice that Hotaru wasn't by her side anymore.

"Huh?" said Mikan. "Where's Hotaru?"

"Hey guys, have you seen Hotaru?" said Mikan to her friends.

"Maybe she's buying some fluff puffs." said Yuu.

"For me?" said Mikan with an astonished face.

"No, you idiot!" interrupted Natsume.

"I don't think so Yuu, I think she's selling pictures or something." said Anna with confused face.

"Hey isn't that Ruka wearing Mikan's skirt and Ruka with Piyo-chan." said Nonoko.

"Oh yeah, you're right, it is Ruka." agreed Koko.

"What the heck are you doing IMAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ruka.

"Hey Mikan, you were asking me, what I wished, right? Well this is my wish, to be the greatest blackmailer in the whole wide universe." said Hotaru, while running because Ruka is chasing her.

Everyone sweatdropped. (Anime style)

Mikan sighed. "I thought your buying fluff puffs for me."

"In your dreams, dumbo." said Hotaru. "Why would I give you some fluff puffs if you even didn't pay me back my 500 rabbits yet."

"You big meanie!" said Mikan. "Why did you tell everyone that I owe you 500 rabbits? Now everybody knows my secret. " Mikan added sobbing.

"_**Now Natsume won't like me anymore." Mikan thought.**_

"Hey guys, I think we need to go back to our dorms now, It's getting late." said Yuu

"Okay." everyone agreed.

Everyone went to sleep, except Natsume and Mikan.

Mikan decided to go her favorite place the Sakura Tree. But when she was on her way to the tree, she saw someone sitting under the Sakura Tree, it was Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"…"

"Hey can you please answer my question?" Mikan asked again.

"None of your Business, polka." Natsume answered.

"Humph."

That night they stay under the tree, they were both silent, until Mikan broke the silence.

"Hey Natsume, do wishes really come true?" asked Mikan. My birthday wish may really come true if I keep making a wish."

"You could make a new wish." Natsume suggested.

"A new wish?" said Mikan.

Then she sighed, "I don't think I'll make a new wish, till I get my birthday wish."

"Why not?" asked Natsume

"Well Hotaru said that she never kept track of her wishes." said Mikan.

"Did you ever keep track of your wishes?" asked Natsume.

"No not really." said Mikan.

Then suddenly a strong arms from behind hugged her.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

**Please send some reviews…and some suggestions…thanks!!!**


End file.
